


i put it on when i go lonely

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [33]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M, Phone Sex, filth and also filth, whole lotta trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really miss me that much?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i put it on when i go lonely

**Author's Note:**

> for the Wild Card square on my Kink Bingo card, and of course for ohmcgee.

"Have you been behaving yourself?" Bruce asks. Jason makes a face, even though he knows Bruce can't see it. "Don't I always?" he asks.

"No," Bruce says. Jason doesn't hear any background noise; Bruce must be back in his hotel room, probably some fancy as shit place in Belize. "In fact, I've been half-expecting to hear about a house fire."

"Yeah, well," Jason says. "Not my territory." He stops pacing, plops down on Bruce's bed, on _their_ bed. The sheets still smell like Bruce's aftershave, and Jason lies back on Bruce's pillow.

"Mm, no, I suppose not," Bruce agrees. Jason shuts his eyes while Bruce tells him about the weather in Belize, the fucking sandy beaches and how he and Dick have been drunk as shit since finishing up the job. He missed the sound of Bruce's voice, misses Bruce's hands all over him, misses Dick's stupid coked-up eyes and how he starts doing handstands whenever he gets too high.

"That all sounds great," Jason says. "So when are you coming home?" he tries not to sound whiny, _needy_ , but he knows Bruce hears it anyway, can tell by the way Bruce sucks in a sharp breath.

"Do you really miss me that much?" Bruce asks, and his voice gets a little deeper, and Jason gets hard (harder, really) like _that_. He kicks off his jeans, slips his hand into his boxers, and Bruce says, "The way I hear it, you've been slutting it up with Harper while we've been gone."

"Just a little," Jason says. "Just – you know – needed something. Needed _you_ , really."

"Is that right?" Bruce asks. Jason hears the sound of a zipper, and Bruce lets out a heavy sigh, and Jason says, "B. B, are you –"

"Yes," Bruce says. "Tell me what you need, Jason."

Jason whines again, grips his dick tight but doesn't _do_ anything yet. "Need you here, B. Need your mouth all over me, need your hands, need your _cock_ in me."

"Yes," Bruce says. "Jason," he says. "Do you have –"

"Yeah," Jason says. He puts Bruce on speakerphone, pulls down his jeans and grabs the lube off the nightstand, slicks his fingers up and starts to slide two in when Bruce says, "Just the one to start."

"Jesus, Bruce," Jason says, and yep, that's definitely a whine this time. "You know I can take more than that."

"Yes," Bruce says. "I do know. Finger yourself, Jason. Do it like how I would."

Jason shivers. Most of the time, they fuck like crazy people, missing the bed half the time in favor of the walls, Bruce's desk chair, and one memorable time on the kitchen floor when they ended up burning dinner. But sometimes – sometimes, Bruce makes it last so _long_ , spends ages just fingering him and fucking him with his tongue. It makes Jason fucking _crazy_ , crazier than he already is.

"Okay," Jason says. He slides his finger in his ass, tries to imagine it's Bruce, that he's _full_.

"What have you been doing without us, Jason?" Bruce asks, and Jason shakes his head like Bruce can see him. He's already sweating, already so turned on he's not sure he's going to last, even for Bruce. "I know," Bruce says. Jason can _hear_ the sound of Bruce jerking off, and he wants Bruce's cock in his mouth so _bad_ , wants to fill his mouth with the taste of it. "You've been throwing yourself at anyone who will have you, haven't you?"

"Just – god – Roy," Jason breathes out, hits that spot inside of himself again and Bruce says, "Another finger, Jason. Go on."

Jason does, and it feels better – not quite what he needs, not yet, but Bruce may be a bastard, but Jason knows he'll get him there.

"I don't know what the two of you see in him," Bruce says. "There's no reason –"

"You _left_ ," Jason says. "Left me alone in your big fucking house with your big fancy toys and if I was even a little smart I woulda run off with half of 'em and disappeared."

"Mm," Bruce says. "Maybe. But I'd hunt you down."

Jason shudders all over, cups his balls with his free hand. He remembers that first night with Bruce, when Bruce held that gun to Jason's face, mouth set straight and grim but a spark in his eyes.

"How's – how's Dickie?" Jason asks. Bruce only told him not to fill himself up, he didn't say Jason couldn't go _fast_ , hitting that spot whenever he crooks his fingers the right way.

"He's fine," Bruce says. "He's on the beach right now."

"Sure, _he_ gets to go off on his own," Jason mutters, but the truth is he misses Dick, too. Everything's better when everyone's home, although this – this is good.

"Can't wait for you to get home," Jason says. "I'm not even gonna let you drop your suitcases, just hit the ground and blow you 'til my whole face hurts."

"Oh," Bruce says, and Jason knows he's getting close by the sound of his breathing, bets Bruce is a little sweaty, must be in that weather, and Jason says, "And then I'm gonna push you down to the floor, get you hard again and ride you right through the foundations."

" _Jay_ ," Bruce says. "Fuck – give yourself what you need, what I can't give you yet –"

And Jason does, slides another finger in and starts fucking himself hard, the way Bruce would, tightens his grip on his dick and strokes hard, fast, barely hearing Bruce at all when he says, "That's right, Jay. So good for me. So beautiful. Need you, need you so –"

Jason doesn't hear the rest; he's too busy wailing out his orgasm, head thrown back while he spills all over his chest, a little bit on the pillow behind him and well, that's what Bruce gets for leaving him behind. He hears Bruce follow not long after, and then they're quiet for a minute, catching their breath.

"So," Jason says. "How many drinks did you have before you called?"

Bruce chuckles, and Jason slides his fingers out of himself slowly, wipes them on the sheets. "We'll be home soon," Bruce says. "Don't _pout._ "

"You like it when I pout," Jason says. If Bruce were here, he'd be licking the come from Jason's thighs, and maybe Dick would –

"Dick says hi, by the way," Bruce says. "He wants to know why you've been ignoring his calls."

"He's there?" Jason asks.

"Mm," Bruce says. There's a little bit of shuffling, and then Dick gets on the phone and says, "Hey, Jaybird."

Jason smiles, can't help it. Dick's a fucking maniac, but he still has that effect on – well, everyone. "Hey, Dickie. Thought you went to the beach."

"Yeah," Dick says. "Came back to catch the last half of the show, though."

"Fuck," Jason says. Jason can picture him, skin even darker from the sun, high as shit and sitting between Bruce's legs while he talks on the phone.

"Dick," Jason says. "Dickie. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, baby bro," Dick says, and Jason rolls his eyes, but he's getting hard again so he says, "Put me on speakerphone and blow him, okay? Just – I need – I wanna hear –"

Dick laughs, but then he puts Jason on speakerphone and Jason hears Dick relay to Bruce what Jason wants, and then he hears – god. Wet, slick, filthy sounds, hears Dick moaning around Bruce's cock, and Jason _knows_ how big Bruce is, how _much_ of him there is. Jason jerks himself fast, no finesse, just pure _need_ while he listens to the two of them, and he comes just after he hears Bruce say, "God – god - _Dick._ "

Then he hears – he knows that's Dick and Bruce kissing, knows Dick's mouth must be messy with Bruce's come, and Jason wants to _be_ there to see it, to taste both of them.

"Well, Jaybird?" Dick asks. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah," Jason says, still catching his breath. "Thanks, Dickie."

"Uh-huh," Dick says. "We'll be home soon, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't –"

"There's _nothing_ you wouldn't do," Bruce interrupts, and Jason laughs, even though his chest hurts.

"Good night, Jason," Bruce says.

"Be good!" Dick says, and the call dies to the sound of Dick's laughter. Jason curls up in the sheets and wonders if he can sleep until they get back.


End file.
